To Catch a Shooting Star
by Grim-R3ap3R
Summary: Relena embarks on a mission...to catch a shooting star. 01xRP. Let's see if I still got it, hey? Rated T, just in case.
1. Ch1  The shooting star she saw again

Wow, it has been a long time... Let's get right into this, then! – Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did...lol I'd own it!

**To Catch a Shooting Star**

**Ch. 1 – The shooting star she saw...again...**

"...Relena...Releeeeennaaa...Heeeeyyy Princess, welcome back. Thought I lost you for a sec. See something ya like out there?" Duo had a wide grin on his face, staring at an absent-minded Relena. "Quiet, Duo, and don't call me that. I am Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, nothing more." "Maybe so, but don't forget, you were once Queen of Earth, and you _are_ the princess of the Sanc Kingdom. Oh c'mon, lighten up!" Relena was glaring at Duo; she didn't like to be reminded that she was once queen of the entire world, not because she misses the power, but because she was only 15 at the time, and while any other girl would have probably loved to be in that position, she had never wanted it. "Relax, will ya? It's just a nickname. But don't change the subject. What caught your attention so much that you couldn't even listen for half a second? And you're still not listening..." "Duo, what are you nagging about?" "Your phone is _STILL RINGING!_"

So it was. Relena finally caught on, scrambling to answer it. While she handled that, Duo took a look out the window. Lo and behold, there he was. It had been a couple of years since the end of the Mariemaia incident. After he saved Relena, he disappeared for a little again, only leaving random messages about what he was doing, like stopping rebels from starting wars, and yet always finding time to keep an eye on Relena. No one was allowed to tell her that he was watching from the top balcony, or from the back row, or even via camera; they thought that if she knew, she would try to chase after him again, and rightly so. She was in love with him. Everyone saw it... does he?

"Duo, that was Chris, just notifying me that we have a very special guest. Come; as the leader of this nation, and the head of this building and organization, it is my duty and my honour to welcome him." "Sure, sure, it has nothing to do with the fact that you haven't seen him in two years and that you are doing all in your power to stop yourself from just jumping into his arms. Think he'd catch ya?" "Duo, shush. As part of my guard, it's your job call the others to meet downstairs. Now come, I don't want to keep him waiting." She headed from her office to the entrance of her mansion to meet her guest. _Oh, how long as it been? The last time I saw him, he didn't say much. He listened to me plead with him, beg him not to leave, and only said a few words in response... "I promise you, I will be back." That was the second time he kissed me... finally, he's back. Finally... he WILL be mine._

Out on the entrance, on the top steps, all in a neat little row, was Duo, Lady Une, Relena, and Quatre. Relena began walking down to greet him. "The Sanc Kingdom welcomes you back." She was at the bottom, level with him.

"I've missed you...Heero."

Yeah, didn't need to drag it out, but hey, it's been a while. We'll see how committed I am to finishing this. Catch ya later!


	2. Ch2 Warm welcome cold reply

Please R&R =) I like feedback, good or bad. Lucky me though, I haven't gotten any bad reviews yet for anything. R&R Please and THANKS! – Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did, I would have made the series continue, just cause Heero is my favourite anime character of ALL TIME!

**To Catch a Shooting Star**

**Ch.2 – Warm welcome, cold reply**

** "I've missed you...Heero."**

It was the first time they had spoken in two years. _Even after all this time, she missed me...Relena..._ Heero was tired. It was clear for everyone to see that he had been busy during his absence. "Heero, please, come inside and rest. You look like you can use some sleep. I'll have Pagan prepare a suite for you. Do you intend on staying for some time? I could make arrangements for a long-term stay if you'd like..." Relena was having trouble hiding her emotions, and she could tell Heero noticed her eagerness. "We need to talk..." "Right now? But you just got here, I thought – " "Now, Relena." Everyone was shocked. "As you wish..."

Relena was hurt, but only showed it for a fraction of a second before turning and leading him up and into the building. The building was the former institute where she was teaching pacifism to the young daughters of members of the Romefeller Foundation. Now, it was used as the Preventer HQ, although she kept her old office room. There were several rooms as well, for those who lived onsite, along with temporary guest rooms for important dignitaries and visitor to stay in, which was often the case. Since Relena basically lived here, which turned out better for everyone; she was constantly busy, and it was easier for her guard to keep an eye on her and protect her.

"Shall we go to my office, then?" "No, I need to talk to you in private. Meaning no guard, either." He looked back at Duo, Quatre, and Lady Une, who had followed them. "Hey, anything you need to say to the princess, you can say in front of us. We promise not to tell anyone," Duo said with a wide grin on his face. "We'll talk later, I don't have all day." Heero didn't look or sound happy. "As you wish, Heero. Please let me know if you will be needing anything at all." Lady Une smiled and walked off to her office. "Heero, what is it that you need to say that me and Duo can't hear it either? We _are_ her guard, you know." Quatre looked at Heero pleadingly, but to no avail. "Quatre, I already said I'll talk with you later. I don't have time for this." "I see...c'mon Duo, let's go. Just contact us if you need anything." They turned and left. "Let's go out to the garden, then. We can talk there." Relena led the way, with Heero walking a few steps behind her. When they got to the garden, Heero started.

"Relena, you're in danger. There's a spy in Preventer who's been leaking information about the headquarters' defences and personnel. I think someone's going to attempt to assassinate you. I'm taking you somewhere to hide out for a while until I can deal with this." _Wow, he comes back after two years to tell me someone is trying to kill me. Great. _"Heero, aren't you being a little hasty? And how come you have to deal with this? Why can't the Preventers do it? You look so tired, you should rest." "There isn't time. Whoever wants you dead isn't on Earth. They are centred somewhere in the colonies, and like I said, there's a Preventer leaking info. I'll deal with this personally, just let me take you somewhere safe first." "My brother is in the colonies with Noin right now, can't they deal with it?" "Zechs is the one who's gonna protect you while I'm gone." "But he's already there; wouldn't it make more sense for him to deal with it? Besides, if I'm going to be somewhere hidden, I assume I won't be allowed visitors and such. I'd be happier if you were the one protecting me..." "Relena..." "Heero, please, I haven't seen you in two years. I want to spend some time with you..." Whatever Heero was thinking at this point, he wasn't willing to share.

"Relena, this isn't up for discussion. I'm taking you, and that's final." "Heero, I am the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. You can't just take me and expect the world to comply. If you don't stay to protect me and just run off again, I will make it _very_ difficult for you. I'm tired of just letting you run off while I stay behind worrying!" Heero was taken aback. _I won't let you have your way this time, even if you're doing all this to protect me! _Relena thought to herself. She had a determined expression on her face, staring hard into Heero's eyes. "Fine. I'll stay behind as your bodyguard. But you have to do _exactly_ as I say."

I wasn't at all sure how I wanted this scene to play out, but I think I've set things up for a 1 on 1 between them. Again, R&R please!


	3. Ch3 Wheels start to turn

Hey guys, please review =) I wanna know if people like my story or if people hate it. Then again, I guess there's not enough to go on...I'll get right on that! – Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did, I would make it a lot more chaotic and intense...what if the colony DID drop on Earth?

**To Catch a Shooting Star**

**Ch.3 – The wheels start turning**

"**Fine. I'll stay behind as your bodyguard. But you have to do **_**exactly**_** as I say."**

"Really? You'll stay with me?" "If that's what you want. C'mon, we have work to do."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING HER INTO HIDING?" Miliardo Peacecraft was furious. "Miliardo, you're overreacting. You're closer to the colony where Heero says the orders for the assassination come from. Besides, Noin is with you, and Trowa is in a nearby colony as well. Heero is more than capable of protecting me. He's done it before, as you already know." Relena had a very stern look in her eyes. "I'm aware of his...capabilities...but I still think there should be more than just him with you if it's this serious. Why can't there be a bigger guard?" "Zechs, I've already told you, I don't know who is leaking information. The only people I can trust are the other Pilots, and they have to stay here and find the traitor. Relena will make the announcement to her bosses that she will be taking some vacation time, and that she will be unavailable for an undisclosed amount of time. Quatre will take over her duties temporarily, with the help of Une. I'll take Relena somewhere safe, and only those of us here will know where that is. Look, we have to prepare as fast as possible. Relena will make the announcement tomorrow. I have to make the final arrangements. I'll send you the coordinates of the group's suspected hideout."

"Gr..." "That's enough, Miliardo. I guess we have work to do then. We'll look over the information you've sent and contact Trowa Barton for backup. Noin, out." The screen went black. "We'll that went smoother than expected. Usually my brother would have a much bigger fuss about all this." "You've gotten really close to Zechs in the time I was gone..." "Well, he _is_ my older brother, regardless of what he did in the past. I do care for him, and I know he cares for me. And will you _please _call him Miliardo. Zechs Marquise is long dead." "Hn..." "-sigh- You haven't really changed one bit, have you, Heero. I suppose I should start preparing a speech for the ESUN delegates. I doubt they will be happy with my sudden departure. Oh, and before I forget, do I have to pack anything?" "Just enough clothes for a month. Everything else is taken care of." "A month? You can't possibly expect me to be locked up in hiding for a month!" "I didn't say you would be; it's just in case. Between Zechs, _fine, _Miliardo (Relena had given him stern look), between him, Noin, and Trowa, I'm sure they can get this done quickly. You'll be back here in no time." _Maybe a month isn't a bad idea after all...a month with Heero? What could possibly go wrong?_

SORRY I HAVE TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT! PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!


	4. Ch4 No cable

SORRY PEOPLE! Between my girlfriend, Halo: Reach, and being awesome, I haven't had time to write. I promise I will try harder! Story-wise, I'll tell you now, I won't get into too much detail about what happens to other characters too much, I plan on focusing mainly on Heero and Relena. On with the show! - Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did, I would have made sure none of the characters came across as...yaoi material... (NO 1x2!)

**To Catch a Shooting Star**

**Ch.4 – Home Sweet...Huh...There's no cable...**

"In other news, Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has taken a rather sudden leave of absence. She was unavailable for comment, and her office could only say she was in an undisclosed location for an undisclosed amount of time. Some speculators think–" The TV shut off. "Well, she's been gone for a few hours, and already they assume the worst." "You're not gonna bother seeing what they say, Duo?" "Naw, they are probably gonna go off about how someone's trying to...oh...right." "Well, we have some work to do. This leak won't plug itself." "Clever, Quatre."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Heero, where are we? I know people aren't supposed to know, but don't you think the person being hidden should know? I feel like a prisoner..." "If I tell you, there's a chance of you telling someone else." "Heero, you took away all my forms of communication." "Hn. Good point." "So can I know?" "No." _Well, we're off to a good start..._they were staying in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Cliché, but effective. It was two floors, rather bland and a little painful to look at. Then again, it was meant to be hidden, so it _did_ fit the part. _Not exactly where someone of my reputation should be staying..._

"Rooms are upstairs; it has a kitchen, two bathrooms, den, storage room for supplies, and a bunker downstairs. We might have to find something to do for the first week; I didn't have time to set up any form of entertainment. Depending how fast the Preventers work, I might have to leave you alone for a little while. The bunker will keep you safe from everything except a few blasts from my Buster Rifle. Also, we are sharing a bedroom-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE SHARING A ROOM?" Relena was livid. "It's easier for me to keep an eye on you." "KEEP AN EYE ON ME? WHEN? WHILE I'M CHANGING?" "We sleep on average eight to ten hours a day; I'm not going to leave you alone during that time because of some slight discomfort. Besides, I said we're sharing a room, not a bed. You'll still have your privacy when you need it." "I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE HERE TO PROTECT ME, NOT KEEP ME LOCKED UP FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!" "Relena, what is your problem? You asked me to watch over you, so I am. What would happen if I'm asleep in the other room and an assassin comes in? You could be dead before I even get there. I know we are hidden in the forest, but even my plans can go wrong. I'm not exactly perfect, but I _am_ competent. And in order for me to protect you effectively, I have to be with you as much as possible. I don't get what you're so worked up about."

"Don't you feel a bit _awkward_ sharing a room with me? I mean, I _am _a girl. Do you even see me as that?" "What does that have to do with anything?" "Heero, do you even understand _why _I wanted you to stay with me?" "I do. You're still infatuated with me." "IN- INFATUATION? HEERO YUY YOU ARE THE MOST **INFURIATING** PERSON I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING! SOMETIMES I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU THAT DAY!" She stormed off, making her way upstairs. _I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! INFATUATED? I...I love him. Why is it so hard for him to see?_

Heero stood where she had left him. He wasn't really bothered by what just happened. _She'll get over it. Right now, I gotta find a way to keep us both sane in this place. There isn't exactly much to do here._ _Can't she see I'm doing all this for her? I'm doing all this because I want to protect her...because...I...What does she even _see _in me? Whatever, I don't have time for this. I have a job to do._ "Relena! Come on, I gotta show you how to secure yourself in the bunker. This is important! Relena? RELENA!"

OOPS! I DROPPED RELENA ON HER HEAD! I'll be back soon!


	5. Ch5 Headaches and heartaches

So...yeah. – Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did, I would make a live-action movie. In 3D.

**To Catch a Shooting Star**

**Ch.5 – Headaches and Heartaches**

** "**Relena! RELENA!" Heero had walked to the top of the stairs and found Relena on the floor, passed out, head bleeding. _Oh no...please be okay...we_

haven't even been here for a full day, and already something's gone wrong. Heero examined the cut on Relena's head. _Not deep, not big. There's an ugly_

bruise, though. She's out cold...

Relena woke up in bed, head throbbing. "OW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Relena yelled, a little disorientated. Her vision was a little blurry; she didn't

notice Heero sitting on a chair next to her.

"You fell down, and hit your head on a table. Hard. Your head's going to hurt for a while. I'm keeping you in here until I think you're able to handle

moving around again. Just rest, I'll deal with everything else." "This is your fault you know," Relena shot, "This is all because you piss me off." "You

must have hit your head harder than I thought. I've never heard you speak like this, especially with me," Heero said with complete calm. "You really

don't know...you really don't understand..." Relena was on the verge of tears. _Why can't you see that I love you!_ "Relena, what happened? How did you

fall?"

"Not that you care," Relena coldly said, "but I tripped on the last step." "That's unlike you to-" "Like I said, it's because you piss me off." "Fine, I'll leave

so you can rest. Here, take this," Heero handed Relena a walkie-talkie. "If you need anything, just call me." "I'm fine; I can take care of myself." Heero

gave her a concerned look. "You hit your head hard. I don't want you doing anything other than resting. The last thing I want is for you to kill yourself;

it's bad enough someone else is trying. Please, just rest. I'll take care of the rest." Heero got up to leave the room. Relena became irritated.

"You're just going to leave me here? What am I supposed to do, lay here and stare at the wall all day?" Relena yelled, causing her head to throb more

painfully. Heero paused at the door and turned around.

"It would probably be better if you slept," Heero explained, "you don't have a concussion or anything, but you're definitely not in the best shape. You

also seem to have a lot on your mind. Why don't I just get you a journal or something so you can write your thoughts down?"

Relena got more irritated with Heero. "Like I would really write in a journal. You would probably just steal it and look at what I wrote while I'm asleep.

What do you expect to find, the hormonally-influenced writings of a teenage girl? Maybe a few entries about my _infatuation_ with you? I'm not the same

girl you met on the beach and spent the better part of three years running away from! I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

The longer Relena talked, the more she grew angrier. She wasn't even sure why; it just felt _right_ to get mad. Here she was, lying in bed with a head

injury (she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it was her own fault), and his idea of entertainment is to write in a stupid journal? _Does _

_he even understand me? Or girls in general? Then again, I _did_ ask for this...not this specifically, but for him to be here. Alone. With no one to disturb us...WHY _

_CAN'T HE STOP BEING THE PERFECT SOLDIER FOR ONCE AND JUST REALIZE THAT I LOVE HIM? UUGGHH!_

Her temper kept rising. Three years of anger, confusion, love, loneliness, and a whirlpool of other emotions just kept swelling up inside of her. She had

to get them out or she would explode, but what was the point if Heero would just treat her the same way he always has? Why couldn't he just accept

that she wanted to be with him? _Why do I even care so much? Wouldn't I be better off without him?_

Heero turned around again to leave again. "You're the smartest person I know..."

Well this is a lil late and all, but a LOT has happened. I will honestly try to finish this story!


End file.
